


A Shoulder To Lean On (A Cheek To Lick On)

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But Protective!Zayn, Growing Up AU, Liam cries sometimes and likes a guy named Tyrelle, Louis is mean as a little kid, M/M, Niall's just kind of there, SO, Zayn likes to lick things, and so is Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's the kind of guy who licks his stuff to mark his territory<br/>or<br/>(A growing up AU, where none of the boys are famous but their still best friends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shoulder To Lean On (A Cheek To Lick On)

**Author's Note:**

> 'I literally saw this two minutes ago and I couldn't resist drabbling it. I also apologize for not writing in a while.'  
> Well, I saw that about 5 hours ago.  
> Also it's based off of this: zaynmaliqs.tumblr.com/post/70402759214/zaynmaliqs-zaynmaliqs-zayns-the-kind-of-guy  
> Also, Liam's a cry baby, Louis's is pretty mean, and Zayn is protective. Niall and Harry aren't mentioned much.

Everyone meets when they enter First grade. Zayn's already gone and chosen a seat in the corner of the room, near a book shelf, which he can't stop staring at, sneaking small glances at those words full of wonders and adventures. He does look away though, only once, to look towards who started making this awful screeching noise.

He sees a boy, gripping onto his dads leg, mouth wide and screaming, eyes shut and tears escaping, brown soft hair dripping on his forehead.

"Liam," The man says gently, trying to pry Liam off him, "Liam, please. I'll be here to pick you up later, ok, I promise. Please, let go, I'll be late to work, and then I'll be in big trouble. You're safe here, baby."

The little boy seemed to get distracted by listening to his fathers words that the teacher, Mrs. Roushdy (or whatever, Zayn wasn't really paying attention, too busy trying to find a peaceful spot), snatched him right up into her arms and the screaming began again.  


Zayn looked around and noticed that he wasn't the only one staring at the kid. Everyone in the room had stopped their movements to stare at the boy in the teachers arms who was clawing at her face and trying to get away from her so he could go back to his dad, but the dad, he was already leaving the room, suit in tact, briefcase in hand, and door closing.

The teacher put the kid down and went to say hello to the other parents, apologizing for the noise. Zayn rolled his eyes and looked back to the books only to have a brown haired, blue eyed boy come into gaze instead.

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" The boy gave Zayn a big toothy grin.

Zayn shrugged.

"Not much a talker, are ya??" He asked and didn't get a reply, "Well, I'm Louis."

Zayn huffed, "Zayn."

"It's a pleasure to meet ya!" Louis glowed, smile getting bigger, if that was even possible, and it was. "Did you see that kid? The one who was crying? Did you hear how loud he was? Wowza."

Zayn turned his head to the boy again, some still staring at him. The boy was curled up into himself, his shoes facing each other, and tears silently streaming down his face as he chewed softly on his sleeve. He looked sad, and vulnerable, and Zayn couldn't take it anymore, wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't make the boy smile at least a little.

He got up, Louis quickly following, and walked towards the boy. Although, once the brown eyed boy saw him, his eyes became wider and he looked, frightened.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Zayn said, seeing the boy visibly relax, "I'm Zayn."

"And I'm Louis." Louis stepped in, his grin back on.

The boy sniffled, wiping at his eyes with his spit covered shirt, "L-Liam." He said in a voice that Zayn barely heard.

"It's nice to meet you, Liam." Louis said. "Wanna come sit with us?"

Liam smiled and nodded, following Louis to their table. He sat down on the other side of Zayn, keeping a fair amount of distance.

"Alright children, find a seat, quickly, quickly." Mrs. Roushdy announced, hurrying the kids who were running everywhere trying to find somewhere to sit.

Two boys ran to their table, grabbing the empty seats. One had vicious curls and bright green eyes and the other, blonde hair and blue eyes. Blondie jumped a little too close to

Liam, scaring him, and he clutched onto Zayn's arm, head falling onto his shoulder, and whimpering. Zayn stared at him and shook his head.

"Woops, sorry!" The blonde boy said, "Didn't mean to scare you! I'm Niall." He said, a little too excitingly for Zayn's taste.

"My names Harry." The wild curled one said.

"Hello! I'm Louis, and this is Zayn and Liam. Welcome to the sacred table." Louis joined in.

"What makes this table sacred?" Harry asked.

"It's the first place where we all become best friends." Louis smiled, sticking his hand in the middle of the table, Niall and Harry following soon. Louis looked at the other two boys, "Come on then." He encouraged.

Zayn rolled his eyes again and put his hand over Harry's. Everyone then turned to look at Liam, who nuzzled his head into the nape of Zayn's neck, trying to hide.

"Liam," Zayn called, "It's ok."

Liam peeked up, staring at Zayn, before putting his trembling, saliva, tear covered hand over Zayn's.

*

The five became close really quick. It was two weeks later when they were finally allowed to bring in their own snacks when Zayn first showed signs of possessiveness.

"What did you bring Niall?" Louis asked, ripping out his lunch bag.

"My mum made me a tuna sandwich and packed an apple." Niall yawned.

"And you, Harry?"

"Hmm, I've got a peanut butter sandwich, yogurt, and.. A banana." Harry said, taking out his food.

"Ha!" Louis laughed, "I've got a packet of baby carrots!" He said, pulling out the zip locked bag.

Zayn chuckled lowly and took out his food too, watching Liam do the same. He took out his dessert first, he liked to eat everything backwards.

"No way!" Louis squealed, "Zayn, are those _Oreos_!?" He asked, hopping over to them.

In process, he scared Liam (who was currently close to Zayn. His head on Zayn's shoulder, knees touching. That was his spot. Whenever they were sitting, Liam would lay his head on Zayn, and Zayn, he didn't really care. And it wasn't because he liked the way Liam's hair smelled, or the way it tickled his neck when they would brush up against it when Liam giggled quietly, no of course now, although it was), making the younger boy jump. 

"Yeah? What of it?" He asked, taking a bite of of one of the cookies. He passed one to Liam, which the smaller boy took gratefully and chewed.

"You've got to share!" Louis protested, "I want one, please?" Louis begged.

"Naw." Zayn said, biting onto his second cookie, three left.

"What!? But you shared with Liam!" Louis fought.

"Yeah, 'cause I like Liam." Zayn said, wrapping his arm around Liam's shoulder and dragging him in closer. He could also feel Liam's blush radiating off his cheeks.

"Don't you like me?" Louis asked, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Yeah, but not as much as I like Liam, therefore, he gets another cookie." He spoke gently, passing the fourth cookie to Liam and taking the fifth for himself.

"Burrrrrnnn!" Niall cackled, bits of his sandwich landing on the table, making Harry scrunch up his face in disgust.

"Zayn! Come on! We're best friends too!"

"Sit down Lou." Zayn laughed, grabbing the last cookie.

"No!" Louis yelled, rushing over and grabbing onto the last cookie. "Give it, Zayn!"

"No, it's mine." Zayn frowned, gripping onto the cookie, "Let go, Louis. It's mine."

"Never!" Louis challenged.

Zayn grew angry, that was _his_ cookie. He got an idea and licked the cookie, half his tongue touching Louis's finger. Louis immediately let go to wipe his hand on his shirt, glaring at Zayn.

"Ok, _that_ , was disgusting. You slobbered all over me. What are you? A pooch?" Louis hissed.

"No, but at least I got the cookie. _Mine_." He smiled, breaking in half and putting the Zayn-Saliva one in the his mouth and giving Liam the other half.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me." Louis whined.

Zayn grinned wider, humming in pleasure.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Louis snapped. The five boys gave all their attention to him. "I mean, he gave you two and half cookies and I haven't heard you say a word."

Zayn realized he was talking to Liam and felt a sudden urge to protect him, "Hey, leave'im alone." He growled.

"What? I'm just saying. He's barely said a word since the first day of school. And he's not a mute, not after a cry like that. They should reanact it, make a movie. Call it, ' _Liam;The Screech Monster_ '. It'll be everywhere. People magazine will be talking about it, ' _Cry Baby of the year_ ', ' _This movie hurt my ears_ ' and my favorite, ' _Bring ear plugs_!'" Louis laughed but no one laughed with him.

Zayn felt Liam vibrating, earful whimpers. Zayn glared at Louis, "Shut up." He said, "Don't say stuff like that, again." He wrapped his arms around Liam and held him close.

"Yeah, that was mean Louis. He's just shy." Harry added, moving closer to Zayn and Liam.

"Oh, come on, it was just a joke. A small joke. I was kidding." Nothing. "Guys, hey, hey, I didn't mean it. Liam? Liam, I'm sorry." He tried.

"Go away." Niall muttered, going over to Zayn.

"Guys-" Louis said.

"I'm sorry.." A small whisper interrupted him. Zayn moved away, letting Liam peek out, "I'm sorry Louis." He mumbled, tears springing his eyes.

"Oh no, no, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry." Louis raced over to Liam.

"It's ok." Liam responded.

"Are you ok?" Zayn asked, watching Liam.

Liam nodded, finding his spot back on Zayn's shoulder, cuddling closer.

***

In fifth grade, the boys were a lot closer, especially Liam and Zayn. Have had sleep overs already, went to each others birthday parties, all those sort of best friend stuff. They all got put in the same class, magically, and were ecsthatic.

"Hey! I can't believe we're together again!" Louis shrieked as soon as he found everyone. Liam smiled slowly at Louis and Louis noticed, grinning back.

Zayn frowned at this. Jealousy taking over. Sure, Liam wasn't his but he didn't really want him smiling at anyone but him. Zayn quickly gripped onto Liam's waist, pulling him in closer. Liam didn't protest, only snuggled in closer to Zayn.

*

They all groaned when their teacher, Mrs. Nero, announced a book report due in two weeks. She explained it to be easy, you just have to summarize a book, and you can't copy the back of it. That would be easy, if anyone actually wanted to read their books.

Zayn was excited though, he liked reading. He liked being transported into another world and being able to imagine so many different things at once. He loved reading with Liam, as well. Sometimes, when the other boys would knock out earlier then them, they would retrieve a flashlight and Zayn would read to Liam under the covers. Liam laying almost on top of him, listening and smiling about whatever the book they were reading was about. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that.

"At least we get to pick what book we wanna read." Liam tried to brighten everyone's mood.

"That doesn't stop us from having to read it. I'm gonna find the smallest book on the shelf." Louis shuffled away, towards the book shelf, Niall and Harry going as well.

"Come on, Li, lets find us some books." Zayn said, as Liam followed him. Zayn sketched around, reading every title of every book. Not missing a single one until he saw one. ' _Holes by Louis Sachar_ '. The cover had a boy, nose to hat was all of him you could see. A shovel and a couple of holes in sand in the background. That sort of looked interested. He went to grab it to read the summary, even flip through some pages, as soon as someone else put their hand on it. Zayn grimaced and turned to the person.

A girl, red hair, in pigtails. Short, pudgy, green eyes. Soft pink colored dress with white lace. She glared at Zayn and pulled the book hard enough for him to almost let go of it. He frowned back and yanked it harder.

"Zayn?" Liam called, watching his friend fight with a girl.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Just let go, you can find another book. Come on, I'll help you." Liam mumbled.

"No, I saw it first. It's mine." Zayn grumbled.

The girl scoffed and swished her head, flicking her hair out of her eyes, "Listen to your friend, and let me have it." The girl said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Who're you?" Zayn snapped, not letting go.

"Abby and you?" She asked, giving Zayn a once over.

"Zayn." He said.

She made an annoyed face, "Well, Zayn, gimme the book. I clearly grabbed it first." She grunted, clawing at his hand.

Zayn gritted his teeth from the pain and that was the last straw he would be receiving from Abby. He brought their hands closer and licked a line across the book, making sure he got her finger tips.

She squealed, "Oh that's gross! You can have it now!" She yelled, letting go, shaking her hands and bolting away.

Zayn smirked, held the book in his hand and licked at his lips.

"Zayn," Liam groaned, "That was rude. And disgusting." He reminded.

Zayn chuckled, wrapped an arm around Liam's waist and squeezed, sticking out his tongue. "Yeah, but I got the book. _Mine_."

Liam blew out a breathe and laid his head on Zayn's shoulder, where he belonged.

***

Their first year of high school was a miracle that none of them got split up and their parents all allowed them to go to the same school. Again.

"Another year together, eh, boys?" Louis sighed, throwing his arms over Liam and Harry. Having Liam move away instantly, he pouted. "Leeyum, baybe, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"I know that." Liam rolled his eyes.

"Then why do you run away from me? Love me, Li, _love me_!" Louis teased, running after Liam as the younger of the two started running around the front of the school.

Zayn had just arrived, a little late like always, to witness the scene.

"Get away from me! Louis!" Liam squealed.

"Love me, Liam!" Louis shouted, making kissy noises as he chased after him.

"Zayn!" Liam yelled of joy as soon as he saw the raven haired boy and ran over to him, hiding behind him. "Help me!"

Zayn put his hand out as soon as possible, his palm clashing against Louis's chest. "Stop it." He growled.

Louis threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I was just joking. Geez." Louis huffed.

"You ok, babe?" Zayn asked, turning to face Liam and instantly grabbing his waist, Liam reacted by leaning against him.

"I am now, thank you." Liam smiled, his eyes beaming.

Zayn grinned back, "Anytime, babe."

*

"Got a pen?" Zayn asked the girl behind him, anxiously.

The girl stared at him and blushed red, "U-Umm, Y-yes." She stuttered, quickly searching for a pen in her back and taking out a blue pen, handing it over to him. "Here y-you go."

"Thanks." Zayn winked, turning around.

"You know you could've just asked me for one, right?." Liam whispered, staring straight ahead at the board.

Zayn laughed, "I wouldn't take your pen, Li." He said and watched as Liam frowned and bit his lip. "S'someone jealous?" He teased.

"Of course not." Liam laughed, forced and short.

Zayn nodded, hummed, "Mhm, ok."

"I'm not." Liam whined.

*

"Come on, we're gonna be late for lunch." Liam pressed on, packed neatly and waiting for Zayn to clean up his mess.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up, Li. I have to put my homework away, damn." Zayn stopped, folding up his work and sticking it in his book bag.

"U-Uh, excuse m-me." A small, soft voice said.

It reminded Zayn of Liam when they were little. Cute, adorable Liam. He smiled at the thought and turned to the girl who sat behind him, the pen-lender Zayn will call her. "Hey, what'z up?"

"I-I kind of.. Need my pen back for m-my next class." She whispered, sheepishly blushing.

"No can do sweetheart, this pen is mine now." He mischievously smiled.

Liam gasped, " _Zayn_."

"What? She gave it to me." Zayn protested.

"I'm s-sorry, but I need it bback." She said quietly, grabbing onto the pen.

"Ou, I've been in this position far too many time, sweetpea." Zayn grinned, "I can stand here all day."

"Zayn," Liam snaped, "Give it back and let's go."

"Shh, Liam." Zayn shushed, not breaking eye contact with her.

She started to sweat nervously. "Please, I just-" She tried pulling the pen with all her might and it started slipping from Zayn's hand.

His eyes widened in horror and he did the one thing he knew how to. He leaned in close and swiped his took across it.

"Ew!" She yelled, "Oh my god, just k-keep the pen." She quickly collected her things and left.

Zayn smiled in victory, pocketing the pen and looked to Liam. "Ok, I'm ready, let's go.

"You're unbelieveable. It was a _pen_ , Zayn, _her_ pen and-"

"Ah, ah, ah, I got the pen, though, and that's all that matters. It's my pen now. _Mine_." He stuck out his tongue.

"Put that thing away." Liam ordered.

***

Junior year was a cool year. Everyone was still here, together, and feeling wonderfully excellent.

That year was when everyone started talking about dating. Zayn's heard Louis and Niall throw it around words casually. " _She's hot_.", " _I would bag that_.", " _I wish I could ask her out_.", " _She's way too out of my league_.", stuff like that. Zayn never thought about anything or anyone. He never checked out any girls or thought about asking any of them out.

He only thought about Liam. His crinkling bright eyes, his pink plush lips, his soft light skin, his ability to make Zayn laugh and how he holds on tight to Zayn like he never wants to let go and yeah, Zayn wishes he never will.

Zayn liked lunch. He kept quiet. Ate with peace and listened to everyone's day, shared his food with Liam, laughed at a joke Niall or Louis said, pretended to understand anything Harry said, chewed slowly, and relaxed. That was until Liam didn't come back from the bathroom for too many minutes.

Louis entered the cafeteria and came running to their lunch table, excitingly. "Guys! Guys! Come quick!" He yelled, thrilled, "Hurry!"

The boys all got up and followed, exiting the canteen and walking with Louis until they stopped at the corner of the hall.

Louis turned to them, shushing them before looking around the corner, careful to be hidden. The boys hurriedly followed and Zayn almost turned a deep shade of burgundy when he set eyes on the scene.

A guy, Tyler, Taylor, Tyson, or whatever, was talking to Liam. Not only was he talking to Liam, but Liam was leaning against the lockers, a bright lovely smile set on his face, and Ty-whatever had an arm outstretched over Liam's head, his face leaning down low, close to Liam's, a nice grin.

"They're so cute." Louis whispered.

"Shut up." Zayn snapped, keeping a close eye on Ty.

Watched closly as Liam laughed at something he said. Watched as Ty smiled lovingly at Liam, like he was the most precious thing he's ever seen. Watched as Liam wrapped his arms around Ty and leaned in. Zayn swore he was going to pass out if not only that Liam kissed Ty's cheek and smiled greatly.

"That was close, eh, Zayn?" Niall teased, nudging his shoulder with his elbow, "Wouldn't want lil' ol' Liam kissing anyone else but you, huh?" He laughed, a little too loud, but not loud enough for Liam to hear.

"Shush!" Harry said.

Zayn moved his eyes towards the real problem now. Kept looking until they hugged. 'Til Ty held him close and his arms dangled dangerously close to Liam's bum. 'Til Liam said good bye and began to walk this way.

"Shit." Louis cursed, rushing to the cafateria door, everyone following.

"Oh," Liam said, the smile not leaving his face, "Hey guys!" He said, all too cheerfully.

Louis smirked, "Where'ya been, Li? Long time in that bathroom." He winked at Niall, who grinned.

"Oh, right. Well," He looked down at the floor and blushed, smiling fondly, "You know Tyrelle.. He kind of asked me out.." He nudged his shoes together.

"Ahh yeah, mate! Liam, dating before anyone else. I can see it now. All over the news, ' _Cutie pie Liam Payne;First out of five to get a hottie_ ', added with ' _Didnt make the first move but still bagged it_ '." Louis clapped a hand on Liam's back.

"I'm so happy for ya mate." Niall joined in.

"You've been telling us about him for weeks now." Harry grinned.

"What?" Zayn asked, "When?"

"At lunch.." Harry pointed out, "Like, everyday.."

Zayn shook his head, and shot daggers at the floor.

"Z?" Liam's smooth voice filled his ears, "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yeah. Ecstatic." He grumbled, pushing past them.

"Z!" Liam called out.

*

"That was pretty mean, man." Louis said out loud, gripping the Xbox remote in his hand and sticking his tongue out, clicking random buttons to see if that would help him one. Zayn, Harry, Niall, and Louis were all huddled at Louis's house, playing Fifa, and awaiting for Liam to come over after his date with Tyrelle.

"What was?" Zayn asked, looking at his phone for the hundredth time, making sure Liam didn't text him to get him out of there. He was ready to run to whatever restaurant  _Tyrelle_ took him to and rescue his sweet little baby.

"What you did to Liam. He's probably on his date worried sick and sad that you just walked away and didn't congratulate him." Niall said, pausing the game.

"Oh big deal, I didn't tell him I was glad he got asked out by a stupid jock. I didn't do anythin' wrong." He huffed, checking his phone again.

"Mate, Liam's not gonna text you no matter how many times you look at your phone, he's fine and happy and he's liked Tyrelle for a while now. We understand you like Liam too, but you blew your chance by not doing anything about it. Someone beat you to it and now you're stuck coping with it. The best you can do is be happy for him and if things don't work out, confess your love to him." Harry said quietly from where he was, curled up in a bean bag chair, playing _Spin To Riches_ on his phone.

Zayn bit his lip, "I do not love Lia-"

"Yes you do." All three boys said together, looking up at Zayn.

Zayn looked down at the floor. _Did he love Liam? Of course he did, without a single doubt. But did he love Liam, like, as in a boyfriend potiential. Well, He's always loved when Liam was near him. Next to him, against him, clutching onto him, hugging him. He loved when Liam smiled, especially if he was the cause for that smile. He loves when Liam laid his head on his shoulder. Loved how it felt. Loved.. Liam. Is that why he hasn't been looking at anyone else like everyone else had? Even Liam had gone out and liked someone. But Zayn hadn't. He hadn't realized that he didn't obtain crushes because he already liked some, loved someone. And that someone is Liam. His Liam. His Liam who's out on a date with someone else that's not him. His Liam who's out on a date with someone he really really likes and Zayn should be happy for him but he's not because Liam is his and no one elses._

"Mine.." Zayn mumbled.

"What was that, mate?" Louis asked.

"Mine.." Zayn growled, grabbing his phone and calling that too familiar number.

The first thing he heard was laughter before a quiet, "Hello? Z?"

"Liam, I-"

"Zayn! What are you doing!?" Niall yelled.

"Shut up," Zayn hissed at the blonde boy, "Liam I-"

"Stop!" Harry said, clawing the phone and trying to get out of Zayn's grip.

"Fuck off, Harry!" Zayn shouted, pushing the boy away, but to no use as Harry was still pulling the phone.

"Z? Zayn, what's going on?" Liam asked through the phone.

"Fuck, Liam I-"

Harry snatched the phone away and Zayn froze, growled, and grabbed at Harry's hand. Licking it quickly for Harry to drop it and enough time for him to grab it, only to see that Harry had hung up.

"Zayn! Come on, we're not five anymore! Don't fucking like me!" Harry whined, wiping the saliva drops off his hand.

"Idiot! He's mine. Liam is mine." He jerked up, grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked, catching Zayn's arm.

"I'm gonna go confess."

"Come on Zayn, we both know that's not gonna change anything. Liam likes Tyrelle. If you truly loved him, you'd want him to be happy, wouldn't you?" Louis asked.

"Yes, but.. But I wanna be happy too, and I can make Liam happy too, more then Tyquan."

"Tyrelle."

"More then Tyrone."

" _Relle_."

"Whatever," Zayn snapped, "Just, let me go."

"At least wait for the date to be over." Niall pleaded.

"What? No, what if he tries kissing Liam and Liam enjoys it??"

"Then Liam enjoys it and he's _happy_ , Zayn don't you get it? Liam likes Tyrelle, not you. You can't just make him yours because you want to. Liam has to love you back and that's unknown. The only thing we know is he likes someone else, and not you. Please understand." Louis said, letting go.

Zayn thought about it. Of course he wanted Liam to be happy, but he didn't want it to be any later then it already was. He didn't want Liam to come here with swollen lips and hickies attacked on his neck and a bright smile and tell everyone how much he enjoyed his date and how he loves Tyrelle and he wants to spend the rest of his life in _Tyrelle's_ neck and not Zayn's.

Zayn nodded slowly, flipping on his phone and sending a quick text to Liam. An ' _I love you xx_ ' and he couldn't help but smile when he got one back a few seconds later. An ' _I luv u 2 xx_ '

"Ok, I'll wait for him to come back." Zayn said, siting down calmly.

"Thank you." Niall sighed.

"And just to let you know, we're on your side." Harry said.

"Huh?" Zayn asked.

"We'd rather much have Liam fall in love with you instead of Tyrelle, but it's not up to you or us, it's up to Liam and who he wants."

Zayn nodded slowly.

*

The door opened and Liam popped in, a small smile on his face. "Hey guys." He greeted.

Louis was the first to ask, "Hey Li, how'd it go?"

Liam made his way around everyone's bean bag seat and sat down on the couch next to Zayn, immediately laying his head on Zayn's shoulder. "It was nice. I really liked the place and the food was to die for.."

"But..?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

".. But.. It wasn't.. Like, I guess... For me? I mean, I like him and all, but I don't think it'd work out. I don't think I wanna date just yet." Liam nuzzled himself further into Zayn's neck.

Zayn instantly wrapped his arm around Liam. "So you didn't kiss him?"

Liam laughed, vibrated into Zayn's neck. "Noo, unless a kiss on the cheek counts."

"And he knows you don't want to see him again?" Zayn asked as the other boys began to snicker but Zayn sent them a glare that could cut right through them and they all quieted down.

"Yeah, the feeling was mutual. He thought it was a good idea too."

"Ok. So I have one thing to say to ask you." Zayn announced.

"Yeah?" Liam questioned, "And what's that?"

"Will you be mine?" Zayn asked.

Liam jerks up, a surprised noise coming out of his mouth as all the boy stared at him, waiting for his answer. "U-Uhm.. Are you asking me out?" Liam asked, moving to sit up and look up at Zayn.

"No," Zayn chuckled, "I'm asking you to be mine."

".. Like, date?"

"Sure."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Zayn, yes, I'll be yours." Liam rushly leaned in and their lips met briefly before he pulled back.

Zayn smiled, "I love you Li."

"I love you too, Z."

"Good." Zayn said, putting his hand on Liam's neck and bringing him forward.

Liam closed his eyes, waiting for Zayn's lips to touch his softly but he only received something slimy lick up on his cheek as Zayn licked a hot wet line. Liam abruptly pulled away, mouth agape as all the other boys erupting into loud laughter and Zayn smirked.

"Zayn!" Liam yelled, "What the-What was that!?"

"You're mine, Liam. I do that to all things that are mine." Zayn explained.

"That's why you licked everything when you were little!?" Liam asked, rushing to the bathroom to scrub his face and hopefully get all the drool of his face.

Zayn chuckled, walked in after him and shut the door, ignoring Louis's " _Careful in there boys!_ ", and came up behind Liam, and wrapped his arms around his hips, hooking his chin onto his shoulder. He watched through the mirror as Liam brushed his hand up and down his cheek, taking off any germs left behind before grabbing a towel and wiping that harder. Zayn rolled his eyes and grinned, "It's ok Li, I don't have any diseases."

"It's just really gross, Zayn." Liam groaned, putting the towel down.

"Sorry babe." Zayn said, kissing Liam's cheek, "I love you."

Liam flushed scarlet and turned in Zayn's arms, "I love you, too." He said, leaning in and connecting their lips, snaking his arms around Zayn's shoulders.  


Zayn kissed back, of course. Their lips moved together in a soft rhythm until Zayn licked Liam's bottom lip and waited for Liam to pull away and tell Zayn how disgusting that was, but instead he was met with Liam opened his mouth slightly and actually allowing Zayn entrance.

Zayn pulled away, and Liam opened his eyes, confused. "You'd let me lick the inside of your mouth but not your cheek?"

"Oh! Well, I mean.." Liam drawled on.

Zayn shook his head with a laugh, "That's quite alright babe, I've got you, don't I?" He pecked Liam softly. " _Mine_."

Liam smiled, nuzzling his face into Zayn's neck and whispering, "Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Im really glad with this piece! Even though it's just a drabble :))) Please let me know what you think


End file.
